The Wish
by LokiandThorlove
Summary: A Loki Origin Story! so Odin gives Loki a wish, and the wish has to hold meaning to him, so Loki wishes to go back to the final days up to the war against Odin a laufey. He wishes to know who his real mother what his real family was like, if he really was abandoned...Story includes Loki's sister and his real father no not Laufey and yeah i suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

The Wish

Loki stood in front of the all father, who hadn't visited his cell, in 4 days' time, Thor had told him in his last visit that Odin had been thinking of giving Loki a wish, not a big wish, but a wish that would hold meaning to him. Loki had thought about this "Wish" and wondered what Odin would get out of it. Loki knew what he wanted though.

"My son" Odin said arms folded in front of him. Loki bit back his hate full words that filled his mouth. Loki was anything but his son.

"Odin, what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked even though he knew fully well. Then the walls to his cell disappeared. Loki gave a slightly confused look.

"Walk with me Loki, I have something to discuss with you." He said and began walking back from where he came. Loki followed cautiously behind him; he didn't pay a mind to the people giving him nasty looks. Soon they were in the gardens. Odin turned and faced Loki who stood with his hands crossed over his chest.

"Is this why you brought me down here? To bask in what will never be mine?" Loki asked with a smirk and an icy voice. Odin frowned sadly.

"No, Loki I have not, I wanted to give you a wish, a wish that will hold great meaning to you." Odin said and looked at Loki

"Alright, then I wish, that you will send me to the final days up to the war, where you stole me." Loki replied he had thought about this wish, and knew he really wanted it.

"Why would want to do that?" Odin questioned with confusion on his face. Loki Smirked he had this planned out.

"I want to see how my other parents treated me, before you stole me away. I wish to know who my real mother is, if I had siblings." Loki replied with ease, he really wanted to know these things. He wanted to know if he was treated fairly as an infant by his real parents, or if it was the same. He wanted to know if Odin was speaking the truth when he said he was abandoned.

"If that is what you wish Loki." He said and Odin closed his hand in a fist and a white glow formed around his hand, Odin opened his hand and in side was a gold chain that held an amulet a blue one.

"Ah, the Time Turner." Loki commented as Odin pressed it in his hands

"Yes, Loki now They will not be able to see you, or hear you, you will not be able to touch them, and after this journey is done, the amulet will send you back home. The amulet will send you to your mother" He said Loki nodded turning the Amulet in his hands "And Loki, you may not like what you see, but this was your wish." Loki looked up at Odin as a blue mist surrounded him and he then was looking at the all too familiar snowy atmosphere, but in front of him was an Ice house, little beams of light was beckoning him to walk towards it, and he did.

**Yup! so I guess this is kind of like a Loki Origin story, Well Please review! and i'll add more chapters! **


	2. Chapter 2

Loki walked into the ice house well walked through the door literally, and looked around it was beautiful, some toys were laid about, but other than that it was remarkable. He looked towards the steps where he heard whispers, and little baby noises.

Slowly he walked up the steps, he could hear a woman with a beautiful voice probably his mother he thought and he walked through the door he heard the noises behind. That's where he saw sitting on the bed with a bundle in her arms, with nothing but love in her eyes a frost giantess with long black hair, red eyes, and the same markings as him when he was a frost giant.

Afeara LaufeyDaughter sat on the bed with her new son she named Loki, she knew she was having a boy when he was in the womb. The small boy held onto her finger staring up at her in wonder, he had been born only days ago, and he was only attached to her she couldn't leave the room without him crying. She loved him as soon as she held him for the first time, and so did her husband Kamier. Loki started to squirm in her arms and started sticking out his lower lip about to cry.

"Shhh, it is alright, no need to cry. You must be tired, but before you rest would you like to meet you r sister?" Afeara asked in a loving voice to him, not really expecting an answer. Adult Loki hadn't realized he had said yes when she asked. Afeara looked at the door where a little frost giant child stood, Loki hadn't realized she was there when he turned around he was startled.

"Mother may i come in? Is he well enough to visit now?" The little girl asked, Afeara nodded and smiled fondly.

"Yes, Býleistr you may come in a see your new brother Loki." The little girl she smiled and her little red eyes sparkled. she seemed to be four she skipped over to Afeara and climbed on the bed next to her.

"Mama? He's really small." Býleistr commented smiling at little Loki who stared up at her smiling. Afeara smiled and laughed a little

"You were once this small." Afeara mentioned and kissed the little black haired girl's cheek. She giggled in response.

"Everyone was once this small." Afeara concluded nodding her head. She then kissed Loki's little head.

"Mother may I hold him?" Býleistr asked holding her arms out. Afeara nodded

"Of course, but sit on my lap." She said and lifted Loki up so The little girl could get on her lap, which she happily did. Afeara then placed the baby in the little girl's arms.

Loki watching this couldn't help but smile, he always wanted something like this, more than anyone would ever come to know. He adored his sister, he could tell by his baby self. He continued to watch.

"Hello Loki, I'm your big sister now." Býleistr said kissing his forehead "I promise I'll always protect you and keep you safe." She said smiling Afeara was getting a little teary eyed. She loved her children more than anything in this world.

Loki was getting a little teary eyed now, he actually had a family that loved him, except Laufey he hasn't even seen him once. Just then Loki heard a voice it was of a man

"Hello, Afeara, Býleistr, how are my two girls doing? And my son? "He asked the girls sitting on the bed.

"Hello, father we have to be very quiet because Loki is asleep." Býleistr spoke quietly. She yawned herself, it was pretty late for a little girl to be up.

"Hello, Kamier, do you wish to hold your son?" Afeara asked Kamier nodded and walked towards the bed and took the little baby away from the tired little girl.

"Mama will you sing to me and Loki?" Býleistr yawned. Afeara nodded

"_Go to sleep,_

_Close your eyes,_

_Drift into dreams,_

_The sun will soon rise,_

_I'll be right here,_

_Till you close your eyes,_

_Listen my dears to my Lullaby." _

Afeara sang and the little girl fell asleep, Afeara picked her up and held her like a baby. And carried her to her room.

Loki didn't know how, but he knew the words to that song, he even whispered some of the lyrics while she sang them. Loki was confused though Kamier was his father? Then who is Laufey to him? Loki decided to stay and watch the frost giant now holding him cradeled in his chest rocking him.

"Hello, my son, you look like your mother. Same markings." Kamier said fondly "I think your grandfather Laufey is planning a war against Odin." He said to the child "Should I tell your mother?" he asked smiling Kamier knew he was going to tell her, probably before bed. "I love you my son, may you have pleasant dreams." And he kissed Loki's forehead before laying him in a crib

Adult Loki really liked his father, he wondered if he made it thru the war, or if he killed him. He hoped it wasn't the second one. Loki and Kamier jumped at the sound of Afeara's voice

"My father wouldn't do something that stupid." She said plainly before walking over to Loki's crib and kissing him, and then walking to the bed and laying on it.

"I heard him talking of it, about sending a message to Odin. The person he talking to was an Asgaurdian." Afeara shook her head

"I'll talk to him in the morning after the showing of Prince Loki. The kingdom wishes to see him. " she spoke and snapped her fingers and the light went out, she used her magic. "I love you Kamier, sleep well."

"As I love you my princess."

Loki stood there, he wanted to know what else was to happen, and he loved this family. He needed somewhere to rest. He left the room and walked by his sister's room, she really was a beautiful child he thought to himself. He decided to lay on the chair in her room, she wouldn't mind.


End file.
